El invierno más cálido, 20 noches para enamorarte
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Obi reveló a Zen sus sentimientos por la señorita antes de viajar a Lylias, sin embargo... A ella aún no se los ha revelado. Obi se ha puesto a si mismo una meta, 20 días, si en 20 días la señorita Shirayuki no le corresponde, él dará un paso al costado. Pero si ella lo acepta, el mundo entero se remecerá.
1. La historia de las 20 noches

-No lo entiendo – manifestó una joven de cabellos rubios como luz de luna mirando enfadada a su padre - ¿Por qué es tan importante asegurar una posición social con matrimonio? Creí que estabas en contra de cosas como esa.

\- Solo estaba haciendo un comentario – el hombre se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y sonrió derrotado – lo cierto es que no dejaría que aparten a mi pequeña de casa todavía.

\- Aun así – la niña arrugó la nariz – me parece inaceptable, después de todo nadie le diría que no a un príncipe así que… ¿Para qué molestarse?

En ese momento su madre se hizo presente en la sala, había estado apoyada en la puerta escuchando para poner a su querido esposo en un apuro, pero esa última pregunta despertó un ademán juguetón en ella, cuando la vio entrar el padre soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Gracias al cielo – murmuró.

\- Créeme, Ruuby, conozco a un príncipe al que alguien tuvo el valor de rechazar – le dijo a su hija compartiendo una mirada discreta y cómplice a su esposo.

\- ¿En serio mamá? ¿Me contarías esa historia?

\- Puede ser un poco larga – consintió la mujer – pero voy a contártela cada noche, hoy te contaré como eran las cosas al principio, cuando este príncipe aún creía que en el futuro se casaría con una joven, una joven de un cabello muy peculiar.

\- ¿Y mañana?

\- Mañana comenzaré con la primera de veinte noches – la mujer acarició el cabello de su hija – las noches que se demoró un intruso en robarle el corazón. Ve a la cama a prepararte.

\- ¡Sí! – la chica no tardó en desaparecer del salón camino a su habitación, el padre sonrió.

\- Nunca hubiera logrado convencerla. ¿En serio vas a contarle esa historia?

\- Así es, estoy segura de que a Zen no le importará, o no nos habría compartido los detalles.

\- Obi también fue abierto al respecto – le recordó Mitsuhide – me sorprende que lo llamaras intruso.

\- Es un poco a medias lo que es – negó Kiki sosteniendo un paquetito en alto para que su esposo lo viera.

\- Así que ha estado por aquí – Mitsuhide no pudo evitar sonreír – vaya tipo…

\- Al parecer Shirayuki sigue preocupándose por nosotros – Kiki examinó las hierbas que traía el paquete tomando su olor – té de Lylias.

\- Tal vez, después de que termines de contarle la historia a Ruuby podríamos devolverle el favor.

\- Eso sería algo bueno – aceptó ella apoyando la frente en su pecho – volveré.

\- Te estaré esperando.

\- Sé que lo estarás.

Mitsuhide besó su cabello antes de dejarla ir con su hija, pasó entre sus manos el inesperado regalo de Shirayuki y encontró una pequeña hoja de papel junto a la tapa, la abrió, la leyó, sonrió para sí mismo y agradeció silenciosamente que Kiki no hubiera sido la primera en encontrarla.

 _Felcidades Mitsuhide, por fin aprendiste como envainar la espada._

Podía ver la expresión burlesca de Obi en su mente.

\- Así que… Ya han regresado – murmuró para sí.

Mientras, al otro extremo de la mansión, oculto bajo las ramas de un árbol, Obi se estremecía de curiosidad.

\- Veinte noches ¿eh? Espero que mi señorita no se enfade conmigo si vengo a escuchar.

 _La primera noche fue una conversación entre dos amigos, la señorita se marchaba del castillo por dos largos años, dos años lejos del príncipe, dos años lejos de sus amigos, dos años viviendo el invierno… Y a su lado, como siempre, estuvo él._

"- Esta es la primera vez que me citas – saludó el príncipe caminando despreocupadamente hacia su mensajero - ¿Quieres terminar la postergación? Porque eso es lo que espero.

\- Sí. En realidad ya había tomado una decisión hace tiempo. Le había dicho que tenía algo que contarle por mí.

\- Entonces… Antes de eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- Obi, tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

\- Claro.

\- Que inmediata respuesta… Supongo que está bien.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿Y qué hay… de Shirayuki?

Ambos compartieron una mirad cargada de significado, entonces, a su pesar Obi miró hacia otro lado y luego otra vez al príncipe.

\- Me gusta la señorita – ante la declaración Zen quedó boquiabierto – pero estoy seguro de que usted ya lo suponía.

-No hay forma de que lo hubiera sabido – el príncipe parecía pensativo ahora – esta es la primera vez que lo escucho de ti… Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tú la has estado observando de cerca. Tal vez sea por eso… Que encontré poco sincero obligarte a ir donde Shirayuki sin confirmar tus sentimientos.

\- Para mí – Obi se acuclilló sobre la barandilla – Si no digo nada y paso dos años enteros con la señorita mientras que usted no, esto se volvería un secreto y tener que mantener un secreto de mi amo… Es un sentimiento horrible.

\- Eres sorpresivamente honesto – la sorpresa no solo venía en sus palabras al decirlo, también en su rostro – Obi… ¿Por qué te gusta Shirayuki?

\- Bueno – Obi bajó de un salto de la barandilla – Cuando la señorita me llama… Eso me hace sentir si en verdad estuviera allí con todos ustedes."

Shirayuki estaba sentada en un tronco sobre la nieve con una taza de té caliente en sus manos, llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas de Lylas y este era su primer momento real de descanso en ese tiempo, el paisaje no era desolador como cualquier hubiera pensado respecto al clima, al contrario, resultaba de lo más estimulante.

\- Sabía que la encontraría por aquí, señorita – la saludó Obi apareciendo sobre un árbol cercano.

\- Tú siempre te las apañas para encontrarme, Obi – lo saludó ella de regreso con una sonrisa tierna que hizo que algo se removiera un poco en el estómago del chico.

\- Sí… Bueno… - se rascó la cabeza con dos de sus dedos - el pequeño Ryuu me ayudó esta vez.

\- Él te ve como su hermano mayor después de todo.

\- ¿Y cómo me ve la señorita? – no pudo evitar preguntarle con una sonrisa un poco más seria de las que le estaba acostumbrado a dar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, nada. No se preocupe, señorita.

\- Esto… Zen dijo que habían tenido una conversación antes de que vinieras como mi acompañante - ¿eso… está todo bien entre ustedes?

\- El príncipe es un joven honesto – Obi le sonrió y miró hacia otro lado – el problema en ello… Es que me está instando a serlo otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en serlo?

El chico de ojos gatunos se volvió para mirar a la señorita a los ojos, la tomó por la barbilla y habló.

\- Porque hay verdades que no son para todos… Señorita.


	2. La primera noche

_Hay verdades que no son para todos… Señorita._

Obi se había desvanecido en una exhalación como hacia siempre, y había dejado a Shirayuki con una sensación cálida en el vientre que aumentaba cada vez que las palabras de su amigo se repetían en su mente… No… Obi era más que su amigo, era su guardián, su confidente. Obi era algo que aún no descubría como concebir.

\- ¿Entonces me estás ocultando algo, Obi? – susurró al viento mientras este jugueteaba con su cabello.

El cielo nublado le impedía ver el sol, sin embargo cierta oscuridad comenzó poco a poco a llenar el ambiente, como advirtiendo el atardecer, la temperatura también estaba bajando de manera acelerada de modo que Shirayuki tras un leve escalofrío juntó las cosas que había llevado a su paseo y dirigió sus pasos a la calle principal.

Obi la observaba a una distancia prudente, en su mente había muchas voces a la vez, algunas conteniéndolo y otras instándolo a cazar. Quería y respetaba al amo Zen, sin embargo su conexión con Shirayuki era algo que el príncipe jamás entendería, él siempre estaba allí en aquellos momentos caballerosos en que se lucía en todo su esplendor, y si bien no era algo planeado, el papel de príncipe de Shirayuki le salía a la perfección… Sin embargo… Ayudarla con el peso de las cajas, cargarla dormida hasta la habitación, reír con ella por la floración de una semilla, cabalgar con ella… No, esas eran cosas que solo él era capaz de hacer. Sólo él podía entender el lado más casual de la señorita, sólo él podía adivinar su próxima jugada, el amo se había expresado bien… El único que podría seguirla a donde ella fuera era él.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Shirayuki…? – Ryuu se detuvo al ver a la joven caminando distraída hacia adelante.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta del pequeño Ryuu y siguió su camino por la calle sin un destino en particular, Obi suspiró y bajó a la calle para hablar con el chico.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? Parece que su mente está muy lejos de aquí – cuestionó el chico.

\- Aún no lo sé – Obi sonrió radiantemente – pero voy a averiguarlo.

Dicho eso avanzó hacia la chica que ya estaba llegando a la pared lateral de un puesto de panadería, Obi le tomó la mano justo antes de que pudiera estrellarse y la empujó hacia él. Sorprendida, Shirayuki apoyó su mano libre en el pecho de Obi en busca de su recién perdido equilibrio, él sonrió ante el contacto y no pudo evitar que su estómago sintiera cientos de emociones a la vez.

\- Debería tener más cuidado… Señorita – susurró mirándola a los ojos provocando un tono manzana en las mejillas de la chica.

\- Obi… Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención… Y yo…

El chico posó un dedo sobre su boca haciéndola callar, la soltó con cuidado y dio la vuelta para comprobar las mercancías del panadero, mientras elegía algunos dulces y los iba poniendo en una bolsa de papel las palabras fluyeron libres por su garganta.

\- Señorita, ¿puedo pedirle que dé una vuelta conmigo esta noche?

\- ¿Esta noche? – Shirayuki se sorprendió pero asintió de todas maneras.

\- Gracias, le prometo que no se arrepentirá – esta vez Obi no la había mirado en forma jovial como usualmente lo hacía, su mirada se encontraba suavizada entre los dulces y una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad contenida bailaba en sus labios.

Veinte noches – se repitió a si mismo mentalmente – si no lo logro en veinte noches… yo daré un paso atrás. Su mirada se fijó de reojo en la de la pelirroja y pudo notar que lo estaba observando de manera un tanto avergonzada, Obi pagó por los dulces y le ofreció la bolsa abierta para que cogiera uno, esta vez con su habitual aura de joven despreocupado y su sonrisa gatuna.

\- Puede tomar el que guste – le ofreció con su sonrisa radiante.

\- Muchas gracias, Obi.

Pero sabía que aunque diera un paso al costado, siempre estaría vigilando que el amo Zen fuera lo bastante bueno para ella, se armaría de valor cambiando sus sentimientos poco a poco y cuando ya estuviera seguro de no sentir nada, guardaría la última esperanza escondida en lo más profundo de su interior, la esperanza de que al final el cabello rojo de la señorita se convirtiera en su hilo rojo del destino.

\- Está delicioso – declaró entonces ella probando un bocado de uno de los dulces.

\- No podría arriesgarme a decepcionarla.

\- No lo lograrías ni aunque lo intentaras – su voz parecía absolutamente convencida de ese hecho y Obi sonrió… si la señorita supiera lo que él estaba pensando en esos momentos…

\- Tiene que volver al trabajo mañana, ¿no es así?

\- No exactamente – la chica negó con la cabeza – en realidad solo tengo que preparar un poco de jarabe para los soldados que fueron a la consulta ayer.

\- Entonces, ¿tal vez la señorita quisiera acompañarme?

\- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Es algún tipo de misión?

\- Misiones solo tengo dos – negó el chico antes de lanzarle una de sus miradas cautivantes – y la más importante de ellas es cuidar de la señorita.

\- ¿Y cuál es la segunda? – de pronto se notaba muy interesada, el chocolate del dulce estaba manchando la comisura de su boca de un modo tierno.

\- La segunda… Aún no puedo rebelársela – Obi le regaló una sonrisa y luego, dudando un poco acercó la mano para limpiar la mancha de su rostro sonrojado – Pero el resultado final de esa misión, lo decidirá usted.

\- ¿Yo? – Shirayuki parecía sorprendida pero no dijo nada, aún sonrojada por el extraño calor que el toque de Obi había dejado como rastro en su boca, únicamente había sentido eso con Zen y el hecho de que alguien como Obi provocara en ella algo como eso la hacía avergonzarse más de lo normal.

\- Será mejor que la deje ahora – evadió él una vez que llegaron a las puertas del edificio de investigación.

\- ¿Aún nos veremos esta noche? – preguntó ella entonces, algo confundida.

\- Por supuesto – Obi le guiñó un ojo – mantenga su ventana abierta.

\- ¿Mi ventana…? – demasiado tarde el chico ya se había desvanecido dejándola sola frente a las puertas, Shirayuki tomó un tiempo antes de procesar la invitación que había aceptado y una vez que la procesó un extraño dolor de estómago se apoderó de ella.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Shirayuki onee-san? ¿Te sientes bien? – Kirito venía caminando con Ryuu cuando la encontraron en la entrada sosteniendo su estómago con la cara roja aparentemente por fiebre.

\- Kirito, Ryuu… Estoy bien, solo me ha venido una incomodidad de pronto – Ryuu la examinó con ojos calculadores en silencio.

\- Kirito – habló - ¿te importa terminar nuestra charla después?

\- ¿Eh? – El chico alzó una ceja pero la mirada de Ryuu bastó para que asintiera y se despidiera de la chica – claro, cuídate onee-san.

\- Gracias, también tú Kirito.

\- Shirayuki – el tono de Ryuu era serio pero estaba levemente (solo levemente sonrojado) – Acompáñame.

El chico herborista la llevó hasta la consulta más lejana que había para estar seguro de que nadie escucharía su conversación, instó a la pelirroja a sentarse y le tomó el pulso y la temperatura con delicadeza, pero de ambas cosas solo el pulso parecía ligeramente alterado.

\- Tu pulso se alteró, ¿qué estuviste haciendo con Obi?

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿A qué te refieres? – la chica se puso de color rojo como su cabello de un segundo para otro y Ryuu notó el cambio que eso provocó en su pulso otra vez.

\- Antes te vi caminar por la calle principal, ibas perdida en tus pensamientos así que no me viste, pero Obi estaba siguiéndote.

\- Oh… Lo siento.

\- No importa. Shirayuki, ¿sientes malestar o incomodidad en el estómago?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Algún nudo en la garganta? ¿Amargor en la lengua? ¿Rubor atípico?

\- ¿Qué clase de síntomas son esos? ¿Crees que puedo tener alguna enfermedad? – parecía realmente afectada por las preguntas.

\- La culpabilidad. Shirayuki… ¿No crees que estás sintiéndote culpable por pasar tanto tiempo con Obi nee-san?

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – la chica desvió la mirada y luego la alzó al techo – Obi siempre ha sido mi guardia y mi amigo, hemos estado juntos un montón de tiempo no veo porque...

\- Shirayuki.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Sólo era una pregunta.

Solo entonces notó que había tomado la muñeca de Ryuu con la que este estaba comparando sus pulsos y había apretado tal vez un poco más de lo necesario.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo errática hoy, tal vez solo sea el esfuerzo de estas dos semanas – se disculpó inmediatamente soltando su muñeca – tal vez debería quedarme en cama por hoy, no pensar en nada.

\- Es una buena medida – asintió el chico frotándose la muñeca con cuidado para canalizar el dolor.

\- Oh, te curaré eso.

\- No hace falta – negó el chico tomando un trozo de venda – ve a descansar. Te necesito totalmente repuesta si vas a encargarte de los jarabes mañana.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento, y gracias.

Una vez que Shirayuki se hubo alejado hacia su habitación, Ryuu terminó el vendaje y tomó sus libros para volver dentro, sin embargo tal y como había sospechado Obi ya estaba afuera de la puerta, esperando.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano, chico?

\- Mm… Shirayuki no está del todo en control hoy.

\- ¿La señorita está enferma? – Obi se incorporó de inmediato como si fuera a salir corriendo inmediatamente de allí.

\- No, no exactamente. Esto… fue cuando le pregunté sobre el tiempo que estaba pasando contigo.

\- ¿El tiempo… que la damita pasa conmigo?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que respondió?

\- Nada claro, pero bueno, es Shirayuki, supongo que en cualquier momento irrumpirá en mi cuarto para darme una respuesta.

\- Ese es su estilo.

Después de ese día, Shirayuki cambió, comenzó a comportarse un poco distante con Obi, e incluso rechazó todas sus invitaciones cargándose con más trabajo del que debía abarcar, fue un tira y afloja de muchos días, hasta que al fin, cuando el mes de su llegada se cumplía Obi perdió su tan preciada paciencia.

\- Oh, Obi. Lo siento, tengo que ver a Ryuu ahora para…

La sala de trabajo estaba vacía, Shirayuki se excusaba sujetando varios libros en sus brazos y Obi estaba junto a la puerta tan serio que incluso Ryuu se había asustado al verlo entrar, y le había permitido estar a solas con la señorita.

\- Ryuu no la necesita aún – la cortó entonces, su voz más grave de lo usual.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Luces enfadado.

\- Oh, es que sucede, señorita que sí, estoy MUY enfadado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de eso tal vez? Después, cuando termine de entregar esto en…

\- No. – la respuesta fue acompañada de la puerta cerrándose de un empujón – vamos a hablar de eso ahora.

\- Es… Está bien – se rindió Shirayuki algo asustada por la expresión de Obi, no acostumbraba verlo de esa manera, él siempre se mantenía alegre cuando estaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué está evitándome? – le preguntó cruzado de brazos.

\- No estoy…

\- ¡Señorita! ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? ¿Cómo cree que me he sentido estas semanas a su lado si ni siquiera me dirige la palabra?

Shirayuki se sentó, sus manos se aferraron a la silla y se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo culpa por sus decisiones egoístas, no había pensado en Obi, no realmente, había tenido tanto miedo a que los límites de sus sentimientos por Zen cambiaran que había olvidado lo importante que era protegerla para Obi.

\- Creí que… - apretó los puños – yo…

\- Ryuu me dijo que le había preguntado a usted por el tipo de relación que guardaba conmigo. No creí que fuera algo de lo que debería preocuparse, creí que solo le respondería que éramos amigos, creí que la señorita era capaz… de lidiar con ese tipo de emociones.

\- Yo…

\- Si mi actitud le molestaba solo podría habérmelo dicho – siguió protestando Obi - ¿Cree que intentaba engatusarla con mi invitación? ¿Qué planeaba aprovecharme?

\- No… Yo creí que…

\- Antes de venir aquí pedí una audiencia breve con el amo – Obi se recostó contra la pared pensando sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación – él me preguntó qué era lo que sentía por la señorita Shirayuki.

\- ¿Y… cuál fue… cuál fue tu respuesta? – el corazón se salía del pecho de la pelirroja, sentía que le aire le faltaba y aun así, el dolor de la expectación le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta.

\- Le dije, que la señorita me gustaba – cambió de postura escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando por la ventana hacia afuera – en el fondo… Creo que él también lo sospechaba, y usted. No me importaba dar un paso al costado por el amo, mientras la damita fuera feliz yo podría sentir que estaba en paz. Pero ahora, con usted ignorándome de esa manera, me arrepiento de no haberla arrastrado fuera de su habitación esa noche y haberle dicho todo esto. Me concentré tanto en no ocultarle mis sentimientos al amo que sentí que no debía confesárselos a usted.

\- Obi…

\- Si realmente está tan ocupada para no verme no voy a molestarla más – decretó entonces con una sonrisa falsa y muy vacía – seguiré mi misión de cuidarla desde la distancia. Pero tenía que sacarme esto de la garganta para poder hacerlo.

\- Yo… Lo siento tanto – dos lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la chica, Obi se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y la observó llorar, luego se acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos.

\- No se preocupe, señorita – ella alzó los ojos y ambos se miraron un instante – me retiraré.

\- Obi… - llamó ella mientras él le daba la espalda caminando a la puerta.

\- ¿Señorita?

\- Uno. Sólo dame un favor más.

\- ¿La señorita necesita algo de mí?

\- No – la sonrisa fugaz de Obi apareció en su rostro – lo necesito todo.

El joven volvió sobre sus pasos e hincó su rodilla ante ella, esperando.

\- ¿Te reunirías conmigo esta noche, Obi?

\- ¿Con la señorita? – su mirada se alzó mostrando su sonrisa – Hasta el último día en que ella lo demande.


End file.
